The Dueling Phantom Thief
by lokinorsedeity
Summary: Yugi and the others had no idea that their two newest classmates, Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hikari, were really from another dimension! What sort of magical and bizarre things will happen? DNAngel X Yugioh! crossover
1. A strange glow

**A strange glow**

Dark was up to his usual tricks. He had once again successfully stolen another piece of cursed Hikari artwork. He was about to return home when he noticed something odd…

It was a strange glow, off the cliff!

**

* * *

Hey, Daisuke…**

_What is it Dark?_

**Is it me, or is there some sort of glow over there?**

_What do you think it is?_

**I don't know. But I don't like this one bit. I think we should tell Emiko and the others before we go check it out!**

* * *

Dark and Daisuke dropped off the artwork. They told everyone that they were going to investigate the strange light. When they arrived at the scene, they found that they weren't alone. Satoshi was there as well.

"Hello Dark."

**"Hello Commander. What brings you here?"**

"Most likely the same thing that attracted you. Any idea what that light is?"

**"Not a clue. I take it Krad doesn't know either?"**

"I think it would be wiser to investigate together, don't you?"

**"Let's go!"** said Dark as he headed into the light, Wiz on his shoulders.

When they the left the light, the door home vanished before either of them could react! Dark and Satoshi turned around just in time to see the cliff side vanish!

* * *

"What the hell…?!" said Satoshi annoyed.

"Satoshi, I don't like this…" said Daisuke.

"We might as well look around. Maybe we'll find a way back…" said Satoshi with a sigh of surrender.

They soon found out that they were in the town of Domino. They wandered around for about two hours before they realized that they forgot to bring something to eat! A strange man in what appeared to be police clothes approached them.

* * *

"You two mind explainin' why you aren't in school?" he said. (Oh joy, a TRUANT officer!)

"We just came here, sir!" said Daisuke quickly.

"I'll believe that when your parents come and pick you up."

"My father won't bother coming for me…" said Satoshi.

"Why's that son?" asked the officer.

"Because I live in my own apartment, and he won't bother to come unless he absolutely HAS to…"

"And my parents won't care anyway…" said Daisuke.

"In that case, I'll let this slide for now. But if I catch either of you wandering around during a school day again, then you better have a good excuse!" said the officer as he left them.

* * *

"Daisuke, I think we better enroll in the local school…" said Satoshi when the man was out of earshot.

"Yeah, really. But shouldn't we find a place to stay until we can go home?"

"Good point. First we find an apartment for two, then we'll enroll in the school."

"But we don't have any cash," objected Daisuke.

"Ever hacked into a bank before?" said Satoshi.

"No, but I don't… _Satoshi, you are suggesting that we…?!_" said Daisuke in horror.

"Until we find a job, we don't have a choice. Luckily for us, I brought my laptop with me."

Satoshi and Daisuke teamed up and hacked into an ATM in a secluded spot. They found a furnished apartment which was very cheap and rented it. That accomplished, Daisuke went into the closest school for teens in their age group. Much to their surprise, they found out that they would have to be enrolled into a…_high school?!_ Two days later they got their uniforms.

"Tomorrow we start our first day of High School in this weird town," said Satoshi with a sigh.

"Oh, joy…" muttered Daisuke.

* * *

"_Class, today we have two new students. You can come in now…" said the teacher. Two boys, the first was a redhead and the second, a blue-haired boy with glasses._

"_They just moved into town, so I want all of you to be on your best behavior."_

"_Hey, Yugi, that red-haired kid almost reminds me of you…" said a blond boy by the name of Joey._

"_Will you please introduce yourselves?" asked the teacher._

"_My name is Daisuke Niwa," said the red-haired boy._

"_I'm Satoshi Hikari," said the boy with glasses._

"_You may take your seats. Daisuke, take the seat in front of Mr. Muto please. Satoshi, you may take the one next to Mr. Kaiba."_


	2. Many introductions

**Many introductions**

"So, where ya from, Daisuke?" asked Joey. Daisuke tells him the name of the town, hoping that they weren't transported into another dimension. (No such luck for this red-head!)

"Where do you live?" asked Yugi, (a fellow red-head with yellow bangs.)

"Me and Satoshi share an apartment together," answered Daisuke nervously.

"So, have you two ever played Duel Monsters where you came from?" asked a brownish-haired boy.

"What's Duel Monsters?"

"You've never heard of Duel Monsters?!" said Joey and the brown-haired boy.

"Chill out you two! They just moved in here recently!" said a girl who sat next to Yugi.

"Hi, Tea!" said Yugi.

* * *

While all this was going on, Satoshi was reading a textbook. Kaiba, the boy next to him, snorted in annoyance.

"What was that for?" asked Satoshi, slightly irritated.

"You must be really far behind if you're still reading that chapter!" he replied.

"Not really. I've read something similar to this before."

"I bet…muttered Kaiba.

"Do you have a problem with me or something?" asked Satoshi, turning towards Kaiba.

"I just can't stand having idiots sit next to me," muttered Kaiba.

"T-r-i-s-k-a-i-d-e-k-a-p-h-o-b-i-a." Satoshi calmly spelled the word out.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" snorted Kaiba.

"It's how you spell the scientific term for 'fear of the number 13'" replied Satoshi.

"So you can spell, big whoop."

"Care to try me?" said Satoshi, whose patience was wearing very thin at this point.

"Have you ever played Chess before?" asked Kaiba.

"I haven't played in a long time; too hard finding others who are actually a challenge…" answered Satoshi.

"In that case, meet me on the roof after school. If you can beat me at chess, then maybe I won't look down on you like I do everyone else!" snorted Kaiba.

"You're on."

_

* * *

After school, on the roof…_

_Kaiba brought a chess set up with him, and waited for the blue-haired teen to arrive. He was amazed at the fact that Satoshi was waiting for him on the roof. After about an hour after the game started, Kaiba admitted defeat._

"_I'm actually impressed. That's the first time in years that someone has actually beaten me at chess!" he said._

"_If you think that's impressive, try beating me at hacking into computers."_

"_Mind if I take you up on that?" asked Kaiba._

"_What do you have in mind?" asked Satoshi._

"_I want to see if you can hack into EVERY computer at Kaiba Corp."_

"_When do you want to start?" asked Satoshi, amused._

"_How about now, through the school's computer lab."_

"_Why waste the time going back down when I could do it from here?" said Satoshi with a smirk. He brought out his laptop and hooked it directly into the school's mainframe._

"_Impressive…I didn't know you carried a laptop with you."_

"_What's the default I.P. address for the company mainframe?" asked Satoshi._

"_204.175.4.13," answered Kaiba, as if he knew it by heart._

_

* * *

In less than 10 minutes, Satoshi was in. He whistled as he said, "I didn't know you owned the company…"_

"_Few people do…you're pretty good for a kid!" said Kaiba._

"_If you think I'm good, try Daisuke sometime. He's as good as I am, probably better!"_

"_I'll have to take you up on that later. I have to get back to the company before Mokuba starts to worry…" said Kaiba as he got up._

"_Is he your brother?" asked Satoshi as he unhooked the computer and put it away._

"_My younger brother; he can be a pain sometimes, but I still love him." Kaiba said, with a strange look in his eyes._

"_See you tomorrow, Kaiba."_

"_You can call me Seto if you like, Satoshi." _

"_See you tomorrow, Seto."_


	3. Shocking discoveries

**Shocking discoveries**

"Satoshi, where were you yesterday?" asked Daisuke when Satoshi returned.

"Seto Kaiba challenged me to a game of chess; I won, so then he wanted to see how good I was at hacking."

"Bet you shocked him, didn't you…" grinned Daisuke.

"I told him how good you were at hacking, and he said that he'd have to try you sometime…" said Satoshi with a grin.

"Mind if I borrow your laptop? I need to look up something for my English essay," asked Daisuke.

"Nice try; what do you really want to look up?" asked Satoshi, who knew as well as Daisuke that they hadn't been assigned any homework yet.

"I want to see if I can find anything about Hikari artwork or if any of our friends are even here," replied Daisuke.

* * *

Satoshi brought his laptop out once again and turned it on. He set it down on the desk and plugged the Ethernet cable into the jack on the laptop. When the internet came up, he handed it to Daisuke who sat down and went to a search engine.

Satoshi went to buy groceries as Daisuke searched for anything that might help them return home. When he returned, Daisuke was staring at something with wide eyes on the screen.

"What's wrong Daisuke? If you keep staring at that you'll be the one needing glasses, not me!"

"Satoshi, I think you better come look at this…" said Daisuke in disbelief. Satoshi puts the groceries down and looks at the screen. His eyes widen as he reads what Daisuke had found.

"I went to a site called Wikipedia and found this…" said Daisuke.

* * *

The screen read:

_Daisuke Niwa is a 14 year-old-boy who has a special DNA due to his genes. Whenever he sees or thinks of his crush, Risa Harada, he turns into Dark. Dark was created by "The Black Mirror," a very large mirror, along with Krad. Krad is the complete opposite of Dark, and is from the Hikari family like Dark is to the Niwa family._

_Later on, after being rejected by Risa, Daisuke falls in love with Riku. Riku likes him too, but until Daisuke is able to tell Riku about his condition and she can love both of them, he'll keep transforming. Unfortunately Riku, who had her first kiss stolen by Dark, now thinks of him as a "pervert" and hates Dark. She likes Daisuke, but hates Dark._

_Interestingly enough, Risa falls in love with Dark, and proceeds to do all sort of absurd things to get him to go out with her, which he eventually does. She has also kissed him on more than one occasion, and it is hinted that Dark loves Risa; but Dark claims that he does not love her, and that (according to the anime) Risa's grandmother, Rika, is the only woman he has ever loved. In the manga, Dark's reasons for rejecting Risa seem to be so that she is not hurt by the fact that he is immortal and not really human, and therefore cannot participate in a functional relationship. As expected, Risa doesn't really listen to him and continues to try to get him to go out with her._

* * *

"What…what the hell is this?!" said Satoshi. Daisuke scrolled down and Satoshi's eyes kept becoming wider and wider as he read.

"That's EXACTLY what I'd love to know! According to this, we're fictional characters out of a manga!" said Daisuke.

"We have to find out what the hell is going on," said Satoshi as he saved the page to favorites and turned off the laptop.

"Let's find out _after_ we eat!" said Daisuke firmly.

They ate dinner and as both were tired from the shocks they had received earlier, they both fell asleep almost immediately after they laid down on the bed.


	4. Duel Monsters and Hackers

**Duel Monsters and Hackers**

The next day, Satoshi and Daisuke got ready for school, the former having about thirty minutes to even wake up enough to have a conversation. Daisuke got their bags, Satoshi packed up his laptop and they left for school together. Much to Satoshi's surprise, Kaiba met them at the gate.

* * *

"You look like you've seen a ghost or something…" Kaiba said, jokingly.

"In a manner of speaking, we have…" replied Satoshi.

They entered the classroom, still slightly groggy from sleep. Joey and his friend with the brown hair yawned. Yugi grinned as he snuck up behind them and said loudly, "Earth to Joey and Tristan! Can you hear me in there?"

* * *

"WAH!" said the two as they fell down from surprise. Daisuke laughed at the site, it reminded him a lot of the times that Takeshi had done the same thing to him!

"Morning, Daisuke, Satoshi!" said Yugi and Tea.

"Morning, Yugi!" said Daisuke. (He has a bad memory for the names of girls he just met!)

The teacher came in and they went through the morning ritual. This time, during lunch, Daisuke tried to find out more about his new friends.

* * *

"So, what's your family like Yugi?"

"My grandpa is great, and I don't see much of either of my parents."

"I live with my grandfather and my parents…" said Daisuke.

"Wish I could say the same…" said Joey.

"What do you mean, Joey?"

"I'm stuck with my dad. My mom and he divorced, and my little sister Serenity moved away with my mom…" said Joey sadly.

A boy with whitish hair approached the group. He looked at Daisuke and said, "Hey guys! Who's the new kid?"

* * *

"Hi Bakura! Where were you yesterday?" asked Tristan.

"I had a bit of a problem with my apartment and I had to wait for the repairman to come fix it."

"Yugi, who's this?" asked Daisuke.

"Oh, sorry Daisuke! This is our friend Bakura!" said Tea.

"Nice to meet you, Daisuke, was it?"

"Yup, my name's Daisuke Niwa! Pleasure to meet you, Bakura!"

The introductions over, the subject they started talking about turned to Duel Monsters. Daisuke quickly found out what the game was about, but he had NO clue as to how to play it!

* * *

"So, Satoshi, do you think Daisuke would be interested in showing me his hacking skills?" asked Kaiba.

"I'm sure that I can convince him…"

"When do you think you two could come over?" asked Seto.

"Come over where?" asked Satoshi with interest.

"What is Daisuke best at cracking?"

"Locks. Definitely locks."

"Well, let's see if he can crack the code to my private lab…" said Kaiba with a grin.

"I'm positive he'll take _that_ challenge!" grinned Satoshi.

* * *

After school, Satoshi and Daisuke followed the directions to Seto's private lab. When they arrived, they were slightly cowed by the building itself.

"_I'm surprised you found it without any problems."_

"Well, when did you want Daisuke to pick the locks?"

"_He can start anytime he feels like. I hope you don't mind if I time him…"_

"Go for it. Not like I'm unused to it…" muttered Daisuke. He went up to the lock and said, "I'll start now, see you in around three minutes!"

"_Mokuba will be waiting inside when you get through both doors,"_ said Kaiba over the intercom.

It took Daisuke less than a minute to get through the first lock. The one at the front door took only 15 seconds. When they entered the building, a small black haired boy was sitting on the main desk with a bored look on his face.

"I take it that you're Mokuba?" said Satoshi.

"Wha…are you two the guys my big brother wanted me to wait for?" asked Mokuba.


	5. Getting their first job

**Getting their first job**

"That would be us," said Daisuke with a grin.

"Weird…you're shorter than Seto said you would be…" said Mokuba with a shrug.

* * *

**Ouch. I bet that hurt!**

_Dark! Where the hell have you been all this time?!_

**I was busy trying to find out more about this place. Otherwise I would have said something earlier!**

_Whatever, just try not to distract me!_

* * *

"Yeah, well I didn't think Seto's younger brother would be so amusing to talk to!" said Satoshi with a laugh.

"Whatever. What are your names anyway?"

"I'm Daisuke Niwa," said Daisuke.

"And I'm Satoshi Hikari."

"Hikari?! You mean you're last name is Light?!" said Mokuba with a look of disbelief.

"I didn't exactly choose my family…" snorted Satoshi.

"Never mind, come on, I'll show you where my brother holed himself up!"

* * *

They followed Mokuba deeper into the building. When they finally reached Kaiba, he had a mild look of surprise on his face.

"I'm really surprised! I didn't think anyone could crack the code so fast!"

"I've got a knack for picking locks," said Daisuke with a shrug.

"I can see that…"

"So, why did you want us to come here?" asked Satoshi.

"I was wondering if you two would be interested in a job at my company," Kaiba admitted.

"Big brother, you can't be serious!"

"I am serious, Mokuba. I've never met two boys with the same degree of hacking skills as me before." said Seto.

"We wouldn't mind getting a job. To tell you the truth, we were going job-hunting pretty soon anyway!" said Satoshi.

"What kind of jobs did you have in mind?" asked Daisuke.

* * *

"I was thinking of giving you a security job, since your have a lot of skill at getting past it," said Kaiba. Satoshi held back the urge to laugh. Seto's comment was a little _too_ accurate!

"And what about the blue-haired guy?" asked Mokuba.

"I was hoping he'd help me with a few of my projects that I've been stuck on," said Kaiba.

"I'd be more than happy to help you," said Satoshi.

And so, the two teens got their first job! Satoshi and Daisuke were relieved that they finally had a job to get the money they needed, instead of hacking into the banks and taking it! When they got their first check, they immediately returned all the money they took and put it back where it belonged.


	6. The Shadow Realm

**The Shadow Realm**

A few weeks later, something strange was happening to Bakura. He seemed…well in Daisuke's opinion anyway, he seemed like Satoshi back when they were in their own dimension! Daisuke knew Bakura was hiding something, and he intended to find out what.

"Bakura, can I talk to you for a moment?" asked Daisuke during lunch.

"Sure, I guess…"

* * *

In the boy's bathroom, Daisuke confronted the white-haired boy.

"Bakura, what are you hiding?"

"I don't know what you mean," replied Bakura.

"I know you're trying to hide something! Satoshi did the same thing back home, so I know the signs!" said Daisuke annoyed.

"You're imagining things Daisuke!" said Bakura nervously.

"Oh really? Then prove me wrong!"

Bakura realized that he had no way out of this. So he caved and said, "Fine, I'll tell you after school. You can come with me back to my apartment and I'll tell you everything…"

* * *

Daisuke followed Bakura back to his apartment. When Bakura locked the door, he turned towards Daisuke and said, "I guess I might as well start at the beginning…"

Daisuke was amazed at Bakura's run of bad luck. When Bakura finished his tale, Daisuke whistled.

"Wow, so you've been hiding this from everyone all this time?" asked Daisuke.

"Yeah, I don't want anyone to be afraid of me, so could you not tell Yugi and the others?"

"Would it be alright if I told Satoshi?" asked Daisuke.

"I'd prefer it if you didn't…"

"I can't make any promises about not saying anything to my roommate. But I will keep this from Yugi and his friends!"

"Thanks, Daisuke…" said Bakura; his face was hidden underneath his hair as Daisuke got up to leave.

It was then that Daisuke noticed a sudden and disturbing change in both the atmosphere and Bakura's demeanor.

"Bakura, is there something wrong?" asked Daisuke nervously.

* * *

**"_No, nothing is wrong…"_**

"What…what happened to your voice?!" said Daisuke in alarm.

**"**_**You'll find out soon enough, little boy…Hehehe,"** _said Bakura evilly.

* * *

**Daisuke, something is VERY wrong with Bakura! Get out of there NOW!**

_I'm trying, you baka! I can't move for some reason!_

Daisuke looked around, panicking. He then noticed the cold and malicious fog surrounding him, it was so dense that he could hardly breathe!

**Daisuke? DAISUKE!!!!**

* * *

Daisuke was trying his best not to black out, but he wasn't having much success. Bakura appeared through the mist and chuckled evilly.

**"_Welcome to my world, Daisuke Niwa… I hope you like it, since you're never going to escape alive!"_** cackled Bakura coldly.

"We'll…see…about…that…you…creep!" said Daisuke between gasps for air.

**"_It's impossible to escape. You'll never free yourself from the Shadow Realm without the ancient powers that dwell here helping you!"_**

"I…wouldn't…count…on…that!" said Daisuke. He mustered all of his will into a mental image of Riku Harada, his Sacred Maiden. Bakura looked on, amused at Daisuke's pointless resistance to the evil power of the Millennium Ring.

**"_Whatever you're trying to do, you should realize that it's POINTLESS. You'll never free yourself! Just quit resisting and surrender!"_**

* * *

**"Who said that I was trying to free myself?"** said Daisuke, his voice changing dramatically. 


	7. Dark and Krad

**Dark and Krad's return**

**"_Impossible! How are you transforming?!"_**

**"You can thank the Niwa family curse… Now, let me go so I can kick your ass!"** snarled Daisuke/Dark.

**"_No matter… I shall simply destroy you!"_**

**"Destroy me? Do you know who I am?!"**

**"_A pathetic high school student by the name of Daisuke Niwa,"_** answered the Evil Bakura.

**"Wrong. Answer. I am no longer Daisuke Niwa. I am…PHANTOM DARK!"**

**"_You had me going there for a moment. But you lost me at calling yourself Phantom Dark."_**

**"Oh really? Why's that?"**

**"_Even I know that Phantom Dark is a fictional character out of a manga…"_**

**"You're joking right? I was shocked that my life was put into a manga! But now I see something I should have realized before…"**

**"_Care to explain?"_**

**"I'm from another world. Most likely the author somehow tapped into it; therefore creating the manga you know of."**

**"_Whatever. You still have no power to get loose…"_**

**"WIZ!!"**

The floppy-rabbit familiar of Dark sprang out of Daisuke's backpack and onto Dark's back. His pitch-black wings extended as he took flight. He was free.

_

* * *

Dark? What are we going to do? I don't think we can stop this…this thing, on our own! _

**Then we should call for reinforcements!**

_You don't mean…you can't be serious! You aren't planning on calling HIM are you?!_

**Hey Krad! I could use a little HELP HERE!!!**

* * *

Satoshi came running to Bakura's apartment, hoping that he wasn't too late to save Daisuke. The door was locked, and Satoshi didn't have time to pick it. So, he did the one thing left open to him. HE BROKE DOWN THE DOOR WITH A KICK. His eyes widened as he realized Dark was out and Daisuke was no where to be seen. 

**"_It seems that we have another UNINVITED guest… How amusing,"_** said Bakura.

"Dark, what the hell is going on?! What happened to Daisuke?"

**"Satoshi, LOOK OUT!"** yelled Dark as the mist started to envelop the teen.

**"_Looks like there'll be TWO victims of the Shadow Realm,"_** said Bakura with an evil laugh.

"Bakura, what the hell is wrong with you?!" said Satoshi as he narrowly avoided the grasp of the Shadow Realm.

**"Satoshi, it seems that Bakura suffers from the same curse as you do!"**

"What, he has a false angel inside of him?"

**"NO! He has a homicidal monster who's always threatening to take over his body!"**

"Oh, great…another monster who wants to kill people…" grumbled Satoshi.

**"_Thanks for the compliment. NOW DIE!"_**

**"Satoshi!"**

"Heh, I guess we'll have to fight _fire_ with _fire _against him…" said Satoshi.

* * *

Evil Bakura sent Shadow creatures after the teen, only to have them destroyed before they got near him. Dark shouted to Satoshi to throw him his glasses, which he obliged. White wings enveloped him, and when they opened, an angel with blond hair and gold eyes stood in his place. 

"_No one hurts Satoshi-sama and gets away with it…"_ he snarled. (Possessive much?)

**"_Who the hell are YOU supposed to be? The angel of Mercy?"_**

Dark resisted the urge to laugh at the name evil Bakura used to describe his other half. He smirked as he looked down at Bakura and said, **"You do realize that calling him the 'Angel of Mercy' is an insult to him, right?"**

Krad's face turned from cold fury to pure rage when Bakura used the term MERCY.

"_I was planning on letting you live, but now I've changed my mind. YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!"_


	8. Those who share the same fate

**Those who share the same fate**

_Bakura was bound in chains yet again. His darker half, which resided in the Millennium Ring, had taken control of his body once more. He tried his best to free himself, to save Daisuke, but he was too late as the Shadow Realm enveloped his new friend._

_The door burst open, revealing Daisuke's roommate, Satoshi Hikari. He once again tried to break free, to no avail. As he watched in despair, what he thought was a glimmer of hope unveiled itself before him. Satoshi was transforming into a white-winged angel. His darker half appeared before him and smirked evilly._

_

* * *

**You actually believe that they'll help you? They can't even protect themselves!**_

_Maybe they'll be different…_

_**Maybe…maybe?! 'Maybe' is a long shot you fool.**_

_You don't know that! They're different from you! _

_**Keep telling yourself that and it might come true one day…**_

_His darker half, Yami Bakura vanished without another word. Bakura hung his head in defeat, it seemed all hopes were lost._

"_I was planning on letting you live, but now I've changed my mind. YOU SHALL DIE FOR YOUR ARROGANCE!" said Krad as he prepared to launch his assault._

------------

_Satoshi was inside his own conscience, watching the tragedy that was about to unfold before his eyes. He closed his eyes, as if he was admitted to defeat, when he felt something strange. He opened his eyes once more to see…Bakura in chains._

_What the…why am I seeing this?! Satoshi thought as he watched the scene unfold._

_Satoshi looked in surprise as the second, darker Bakura approached the white-haired teen. He had to strain, but he caught their conversation._

_

* * *

**You actually believe that they'll help you? They can't even protect themselves!**_

_Maybe they'll be different…_

_**Maybe…maybe?! 'Maybe' is a long shot you fool.**_

_You don't know that! They're different from you! _

_**Keep telling yourself that and it might come true one day…**_

_

* * *

I don't believe it…We really ARE alike. But what can I do to help him? I can barely control my own darker half, let alone help someone with a similar fate…_

_Satoshi looked on sadly, as he had no idea what he could do to save him… Bakura looked up in shock as he realized that he wasn't alone even though Yami Bakura had left!_

_S-S-Satoshi?! How…_

**I don't know how this is possible. Maybe a combination of my family's magic and this 'Shadow Realm' have caused our minds to merge…**

_Why are you here?_

**My other side has taken control; though this time I let him. Care to explain what YOU'RE doing in chains?!**

_My Millennium Item contains an evil spirit who can take over my body. I'm stuck inside the Ring as we speak…_

**Is there any way to reverse it?**

_The only way that I've found is to remove the Ring from around my neck. But he's hidden it inside my body making it impossible!_

**Impossible… There might be a way to reverse it and not kill you at the same time. My family's magic as well as Niwa's might overpower this evil energy around us.**

_The only thing that can overpower a Millennium Item is another. But the only person I'm aware of that has one is Pegasus!_

**Wait, is this 'Ring' you speak of a cursed object?**

_You could call it that I guess…_

**Bakura, when Daisuke puts your other half back where he belongs, you have to give us the Ring.**

_What are you…?_

**We're going to seal it away for a long time…**

_How can you possibly seal it?! It's over 5,000 years old!_

So what if it's older than Dark. Daisuke's got plenty of experience with sealing cursed objects, art work in particular.

_But…!_

**Get ready to break those chains, Bakura!**

* * *

Satoshi briefly took back his body long enough to pass on a message to Dark.

"DARK! BAKURA IS BEING POSSESSED BY A CURSED OBJECT! YOU HAVE TO SEAL IT TO FREE HIM!"


	9. Dark overcomes the Shadows

**Dark overcomes the Shadows**

**

* * *

Did Satoshi just say that Bakura is under the influence of a cursed object?!**

_That's what it sounded like to me…_

**Daisuke, do you think you can stand me using magic?**

_I'll bear it so long as we help our friend!_

* * *

**"Krad, you have to knock out Bakura for me!"**

"_And why prêt ell, would I want to do something like THAT?"_

**"Because sealing this bastard back where he came from will piss him off even more than you kicking his ass."**

"_In that case…"_ said Krad as he vanished and reappeared behind Bakura.

**"_What…?!"_** cried Yami Bakura before Krad knocked him out with a single hit. He fell limp as Krad caught him with ease. He placed the unconscious teen down as the Shadows started to dissipate.

"_Now do whatever you need to. I just want to REPAY that fool for his comment!"_ said Krad angrily.

**"Will do!"** said Dark as he pulled out a long black feather and began chanting. Right in the middle of Dark's seal, a golden artifact slowly emerged from within Bakura. Krad looked mildly shocked as it started to glow violently, as if the being inside were trying to break free. Since Krad recognized the sealing spell Dark was using, he also pulled out a feather, though his was white. He chanted alongside Dark and the spell quickly took affect.

_

* * *

Krad, why are you helping Dark?!_

_**Because, Satoshi-sama, that bastard REALLY pissed me off by calling me the Angel of Mercy!**_

_Ahh…_

* * *

As soon as the seal was complete, the two 'angels' allowed their Tamers to retake control. Satoshi fell to his knees from exhaustion. Daisuke helped him back up. Instead of leaving Bakura all alone, Satoshi laid the white-haired teen's head in his lap until he awoke.

They waited over ten minutes before Bakura FINALLY came to.

"Ugh…what happened?" he asked wearily.

"We just placed a seal on that damn Ring of yours." Satoshi said gently.

"How long have I been out?!" said Bakura in surprise.

"Um, does that count with or without the time you were under the Ring's control?" asked Daisuke.

"After you knocked me out."

"In that case, a little over ten minutes," said Daisuke.

"I don't know whether to be afraid or relieved…" said Bakura with a grin.

"Why not be both?" joked Satoshi.

* * *

"I have a question…" said Bakura nervously.

"What?" asked the two.

"What am I going to do with my door?!" said Bakura as he stared at what used to be his front door.


	10. Learning to play the game

**Learning to play the game**

Satoshi and Daisuke let Bakura stay at their place until the door was fixed. Daisuke decided to learn more on how to play this game called 'Duel Monsters' from Yugi. Once he was able to grasp the basics, Yugi took him to his Grandpa's game shop, aka the Kame Game Store. (Kame means turtle.)

Daisuke bought the cards so he could play, and went up against Yugi all afternoon. When he got back, Satoshi got on his case about being late.

* * *

"Satoshi, quit complaining! I was trying to see what all this hype was about Duel Monsters!" said Daisuke in his defense.

"Well?"

"It's pretty easy, kinda like Magic: the Gathering. It's also fun to try out. Why not ask Yugi or his grandpa to teach you?"

"Let me see what you play it with first."

Daisuke handed Satoshi the cards and he looked through them.

"All this is about pictures on thin strips of cardboard?!" said Satoshi in disbelief.

"You've never played games before, have you…" said Daisuke with a look of surprise.

"The only games I've played were the ones that increase your mental capacity like Chess or Go."

"Your childhood must have been a boring one…" said Daisuke with a shrug.

"Har-har. Let's get back to our work Daisuke!" snorted Satoshi.

* * *

The next day, Dark came up with a plan to get Satoshi to lighten up a little. Daisuke agreed to it wholeheartedly.

"Hey, Joey, Yugi, do you think you can help me out?" asked Daisuke.

"With what?" asked Tristan.

"Satoshi can't seem to figure out why playing normal games is fun. He told me that the only games he's ever played were things like Go or Chess."

"Now that's sad…" said Yugi.

"So, do ya think you can help me loosen him up a little?" asked Daisuke.

"I have an idea, Daisuke!" said Bakura.

"What?"

"Why not ask if Seto Kaiba will help out with this? He's a gamer too you know."

"Great idea Bakura! Satoshi won't be able to refuse if Kaiba joins in!"

* * *

During the lunch break, Daisuke approached Kaiba alone.

"Hey Seto, do you think you could help me out with something?" asked Daisuke.

"Why not ask Satoshi?"

"He's the one I need help with."

"Okaaay…"

"Satoshi can't seem to figure out why normal games like Duel Monsters are fun. According to him, the only games he's ever played were Chess and Go."

"Yikes. And you want me to help loosen him up, right?"

"Exactly! If you join in on this, then he'll have no way of refusing!"

"Well, this does explain a few things. He didn't get the reason behind designing a game at all."

"So, will you help me and the others?" asked Daisuke.

"Definitely. This might help him more than it will us!" said Kaiba.


	11. Satoshi lightens up

**Satoshi lightens up**

"Mind explaining why you're dragging me to the arcade?!" griped Satoshi.

"You'll see…" was all they would say. (Joey, Yugi, Tristan and Daisuke were literally dragging him to the arcade.)

"We're here!" said Yugi happily.

The arcade was eerily void of any customers. Satoshi was becoming more and more suspicious of their intentions by the minute.

They made Satoshi sit down at an addicting puzzle game. Satoshi tried to leave several times; only to be stopped by Joey and Daisuke.

* * *

"Satoshi, either you start playing or…" started Joey.

"Or what?!" growled Satoshi angrily.

"_Or I bring your other half out to play…"_ said Daisuke evilly.

"You wouldn't dare…!"

"Try me."

Satoshi sighed in defeat and started playing. Yugi and Daisuke couldn't tell whether or not Satoshi was loosening up, and it was even _less_ apparent when Satoshi got the highest score in the history of the game! He even beat Kaiba's high score, which was near 2,345,000,000! The screen came up with the usual four initials and on a whim, Satoshi entered the name _Krad_. 

"Alright, I played the stupid game. Can I go now?!"

"Who said you were done? There's all sorts of games in here."

* * *

Satoshi sat down at what looked like a fighting game. Daisuke, Yugi and Joey all took up spots nearby and made it into a kind of 'Battle Royal' of sorts. Satoshi and Daisuke both kicked Yugi and Joey's asses with ease.

"NO FAIR! How did you guys manage to beat me?! I play this game every night before bed!" whined Joey.

"We're hackers, what did you expect?!" snorted Satoshi. Daisuke snickered as Joey's mouth dropped.

"WHY I OUTTA!" said Joey as he attempted to put Daisuke in a headlock. Daisuke jumped out of the way with ease, and Joey fell face down on the floor. Satoshi held back a smirk, which Daisuke noticed. His plan was working, Satoshi was finally starting to loosen up around the edges!

The rest of the day went on like this until it became apparent that Satoshi was actually enjoying himself for once! Finally, it was time for dinner. Satoshi and Daisuke started to head towards their apartment when Seto Kaiba and Mokuba drove up.

"Need a lift?" joked Mokuba.

* * *

"_I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up!"_ whispered Daisuke.

"_Give me a break! So, how did it go?"_

"_Satoshi beat your high score on Tetris."_

"_Yeah right. No one could possibly…"_

"_His score was 5,000,000,000. Look it up online and see for yourself! It should say Krad next to the score."_

* * *

Seto's mouth dropped when he heard this. No one had ever defeated his high score!

"So, why were you two around here anyway?" asked Satoshi.

"Daisuke told me how you'd never played a normal game before and managed to convince me to help you loosen up a little," said Kaiba.

"Daisuke, just out of curiosity…_ Exactly how many people did you tell about my lack of gaming experience?!"_

"Just Kaiba as well as Yugi and his friends."

"You better NOT be holding back, or so help me…!"

"Eep!" said Daisuke.

Satoshi and Daisuke spent the night at the Kaiba brother's manor. They had a lot of fun playing the board games that Mokuba and Seto had. Mostly, it was Satoshi and Seto who won those. Satoshi went to sleep, happier than he'd ever been in a long time.

_

* * *

Daisuke and Seto stayed up playing Duel Monsters. Daisuke won once or twice, so Seto decided to give him some good cards for his deck._

"_Hey, do you think you could teach Satoshi how to play?" asked Daisuke._

"_Sure. But why do you ask?" said Seto._

"_Satoshi was a little…surprised at the fact that the whole game of Duel Monsters was played with what he called 'pictures on thin strips of cardboard.'"_

"_Well, from a non-gamer's point of view, that's all it is."_

"_Still…"_

"_I'll talk to him in the morning. Night, Daisuke!" said Seto as he went to bed._


	12. Daisuke's deck

**Daisuke's deck**

The next morning, Kaiba taught Satoshi how to play Duel Monsters. After the day before, he was now more willing to learn. Daisuke was checking his deck, thinking up new strategies. Yugi had beaten him in every duel two days before, and he was determined to return the favor.

* * *

**Daisuke, you don't have to take this so seriously. It's just a game.**

_I know…but still!_

**Daisuke CHILL.**

_Bite me Dark!_

Daisuke was so focused on his deck that he didn't notice the fog which was beginning to engulf him.

**Um, Daisuke…**

_WHAT IS IT NOW?!_

**I think you should look around you…**

_Huh?!_

* * *

As Daisuke looked about, he quickly realized that he was no longer in the human world.

"Great…now where am I?!" grumbled Daisuke. A certain Rabbit-like creature poked its head out of Daisuke's pocket.

"Kyu?"

Daisuke grinned and said, "Ya know, normally I don't like it when you sneak around inside my pocket, but this time is one of those RARE exceptions!"

"KYU!" said Wiz happily.

Daisuke looked up as he heard something nearby make a similar cry. Wiz went on the defensive at first, until he saw what creature had made the call. It was…_an overgrown brown dust-bunny with green paws?!_

* * *

"What the…there's NO way that can possibly be…?!"

"Kuu!" said the ball of fur with paws."

"I don't believe it…are you a _Kuriboh_?!" said Daisuke in surprise.

"Kuu, Kuu!" cried the Kuriboh, which summoned even more of the fur balls!

"Okaaay…this is getting weird…"

* * *

**Define weird with us around.**

_Har-har…very funny._

* * *

"So, where exactly am I…?" asked Daisuke. (He didn't actually expect an answer from the furry creatures, but what happened next nearly gave him a heart attack!)

"You, little boy, are in the Dominion of the Beasts," said a voice from in the bushes.

"WHA!"

"Welcome to our world…" said the voice.

"I must be going mental…"

"You're not 'going mental' as you call it."

"Wiz, let's see if we can get back… Wiz?! Wiz where…_you have got to be kidding!"_ said Daisuke as he finally spotted his furry familiar.

"Kyu!" said Wiz as he shared some strawberries with the Kuriboh. Wiz made friends with the furry creatures.

"Do you know why you were brought here?" asked one of the new creatures who had appeared.

"Actually, that has crossed my mind…" said Daisuke. 

"We have noticed that you were unusually dedicated to your deck…" said one of the spellcasters.

"Yeah…I was trying to figure out how to be a better Duelist." Daisuke said nervously.

* * *

**Nice cover up…**

_Shut up._

* * *

"Is that so…" said the spellcaster, "Who's your favorite monster?"

"I don't have one yet…I only just started recently!" said Daisuke in his defense.

**"_More like you don't want to anger the stronger monsters…"_ **said a voice that sounded all too familiar to Daisuke and Wiz.

"It can't be…there's NO way…" said Daisuke.

**"_Can't be what?"_** asked a winged beast with purple hair and red eyes.

"Kyu?!" said Wiz in shock. His eyes darted from Daisuke to the winged beast in confusion.

"Wait, do you know him?!" asked the spellcaster.

"Know him?! I know him all too well! He's a thief who flirts WAY too much with girls!" snorted Daisuke.

**"_HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT?! I didn't think anyone knew that I was a thief!"_**

"Do you really want to know?" asked Daisuke with a mischievous grin.

**"_It would certainly be nice if YOU ACTUALLY EXPLAINED HOW YOU KNEW!"_**

**"Because I am you…"**


	13. Double trouble

**Double trouble**

Daisuke's hair started turning from red to purple in seconds; he grew taller and his facial features changed dramatically.

**"_WHAT THE…?!"_**

**"Surprise, surprise. What's your name?"** asked Dark.

**"_They call me Kokoyoko."_**

**"Why am I not surprised. So if you're here, then I'm gonna guess that the Homicidal Blond is around as well…"**

**"_WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"_** growled a familiar blond nightmare.

**"I knew it. Let me guess…your name is Koko Yoko as well?"**

"_Who the hell are you?!"_

**"Heh, you can call me Phantom Dark."**

"Okay, now I'm REALLY confused!" said the spellcaster.

**"What is your name anyway? I could swear that I'd seen you before, but I can't remember where…"**

"I'm called the _Dark Magician._"

**"Now I remember where I saw you! Yugi has your card in his deck!"**

"The star-spiky haired kid?" asked Dark Magician.

**"That's the one."**

**"_So, Dark, what's the outside world like?" _**

**"Daisuke could probably tell you better than I could; after all, he is my Tamer!" **said Dark before he switched back with Daisuke.

* * *

Daisuke told them all about the human world, which amazed several of the monsters. After he was done, a creature that appeared to be the female version of the Dark Magician asked, "So, if you could take any one of the monsters home, who would you choose?"

"That's kinda hard to choose; I like Kokoyoko and Kuriboh…" said Daisuke nervously.

"Hmm…there may be a way for you to take back both!" said the female Dark Magician.

"How?"

"Easy… Right, Dark Magician?"

"What are you…oh. I get it. You're right, it is easy!"

"Could someone clue me in here?" said Daisuke.

* * *

Dark Magician and his female counterpart started chanting. When they were done, two cards appeared in front of Daisuke.

"What…what are these?" asked Daisuke in amazement.

"These…are the cards for Kuriboh and Kokoyoko. They are yours to keep, if you wish."

"T-t-thanks…"

"Now, I think you should return to your world…" said Dark Magician.

"Okay, and thank you for the cards! Wiz, come on! Time to go home!" said Daisuke. Wiz jumped onto his shoulder as Dark Magician and his counterpart sent them home.

* * *

"Woah… That was weird!" said Daisuke.

"Hey, earth to red! Come in red!" said Mokuba loudly.

"WAH! You little! Get over here so I can…!" said Daisuke playfully.

"You'll never catch me, red!" laughed Mokuba.

Seto and Satoshi entered the room as the two were wrestling. Satoshi and Kaiba had a strange, yet comical look as they watched the two play. Seto grinned before he decided to join in. Satoshi shrugged and went with him.


End file.
